gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Event
Event is a Gaia Online happening involving the website. Overview Gaia's early events commonly involved the Gaia Forums and were holiday related. This later included uses of the World Map, Gaia Towns, and the MMO zOMG!. Participating during an event rewards users with items, site plots, and storyline updates and changes. The first holiday event on Gaia was Easter 2K3 followed by Halloween and Christmas. Each event has its own theme with a Gaia twist and a set of items to collect by participation. Most events are announced site wide however it isn't uncommon for an event to begin by homepage changes or specialized forums appearing. And during moment of hype there are Gaia NPCs that may be seen posting around the forums, private messaging users, and even dressing up in theme with the holiday. Many events requires some level of participation. The most minimal effort is clicking a grant link to receive an item while others involve posting in the event forum, joining a faction, playing a flash game, or visiting shopkeepers. Descriptions * Kickstart Events refer to events with a Kickstart theme. They are require an individual user, or multiple users, to reach a goal. * CORPoration Events includes corporations such as G CORP, S CORP, E CORP, The Committee, and nuGen. They were introduced in 2005 of December. * Faction Events includes a species battle such as Humans, Zombies, Vampires, and Dark Elves. They were introduced in 2004 of October. * Town Pride Events includes towns such as Aekea, Barton Town, Durem, and Isle de Gambino. They were introduced in 2004 of August. Types of Events Standard Events * Gaia Anniversary, also known as a Gaiaversary, it was introduced in 2004 of February 18. * Annual GAIA Ball, also known as a Gaia Ball, it was introduced 2004 of February. * Summer Events, also known as 'Summer2K', was introduced in 2004 of August. * Mini Events is a spontaneous happening introduced in 2009 April. Holiday Events A Holiday Event includes events based on real-world holidays such as Christmas and Halloween. * New Year's Day, includes Eve, acknowledged in 2004 of December. * Chinese New Year's, mention in 2008 of February. * Valentine's Day, also known as 'Vday2K', was introduced in 2006 of February. * Leap Year Day was introduced in 2008 of February. * Saint Patrick's Day, also known as SP2K or SPday, was introduced in 2007 of March. * April Fools' Day was introduced in 2004 of April. * Easter Day, also known as Easter2K, was introduced in 2003 of April. * May the Fourth was introduced in 2012 of May. * Mother & Father's Day was introduced in 2014 of May and June. * Independence Day, also known as Fourth of July, was given acknowledgement 2012 of July. * Summer Events, also known as 'Summer2K', was introduced in 2004 of August. * Halloween Events, also known as 'H2K', was introduced in 2003 of October. * Thanksgiving Day, also known as 'Turkey Day', was introduced in 2013 of November. * 12 Days of Gaia was introduced in 2007 of December. * Christmas Events, also known as Xmas2k, was introduced in 2003 of December. Sales Events * Sales Events are announced sales that can relate to the real-world events such as Labor Day or Black Friday (BFS2K); the Gaia version is the Summer Sales Event. The items for these events are only purchasable by spending Gaia Cash in the Cash Shops. * Flash Sale Events are sporadically announced sales. The items for these events are only purchasable by spending Gaia Cash in the Cash Shops. Holiday Mascots A Holiday Mascot includes Gaia NPC that heads events based on real-world holidays such as Christmas and Halloween. * NPC:Cupid & NPC:Earl * NPC:Odanodan * NPC:Easter Bunny & NPC:Diedrich * NPC:Jack * NPC:Turkey * NPC:Gaia-sama * NPC:Santa Claus & NPC:Mrs. Claus Gallery Npc Cupid2k13 edit.PNG|NPC:Cupid, Valentine's Day Hd carl.png|NPC:Carl, Valentine's Day StPD2k11 Avatar Odanodan.gif|NPC:Odanodan, Saint Patrick's Day Avatar TheEasterBunny 2k13.png|NPC:Easter Bunny, Easter Day Avatar Diedrich flip.png|NPC:Diedrich, Easter Day and April Fools' Day Avatar Yodrich.png|NPC:Yodrich, May the Fourth Avatar Jack 2k3.png|NPC:Jack, Halloween Event Avatar SantaClaus.png|NPC:Santa Claus, Christmas Event Avatar MrsClaus.png|NPC:Mrs. Claus, Christmas Event Avatar_Turkey.png|NPC:Turkey, Thanksgiving Day Trivia * The holiday events known as "The Big Three" are Summer, Halloween, and Christmas. These typically are very elaborate, have many item releases, original games, and storyline updates. * Diedrich is known to volunteer for April Fools' and Easter Day events. References External links * Category:Event Category:Glossary